from mother to daughter
by NERC
Summary: during Perc's first quest ever wonder what the gods and/or goddesses were thinking a serirse of letters in between Demeter an Persephone
1. Chapter 1

**AN: written for the letter challenge**

* * *

Dear Persephone

Dear you really should not have eaten that pomegranate.

Cereals is good but nooo you had to eat the pomegranate.

I thought I taught you better than that,

You should never trust my brother.

When you get back here we're going to be having a chat young lady.

Sincerely,

Your mother,

Demeter.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON**

* * *

Dear mother

Would you just forget it already!

It was like 2000 years ago and I do eat cereal every morning for breakfast.

I even tried to get hades to eat cereal sometimes he never does.

I have a garden here its beautiful mom you should see it if Hades lets you come.

And for the 1999th time stop killing all the plants when I'm gone the mortals did nothing to deserve it.

See you in 2 months.

Ever so sincerely.

Persephone.

PS: Mom we have a chat every year I've memorized your speech.

* * *

**AN: HOPE YOU LIKED**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I don't own Percy Jackson **

* * *

Dear: Persephone

Your father's mad!

Mad I tell you.

You know of course the winter solstice was yesterday.

Someone stole his master bolt!

Zeus blames Poseidon, but for once I don't think it was him.

Well it couldn't have been with the law and all.

But I don't think Poseidon told or asked someone to do it.

Zeus however 'knows' Poseidon told someone to do it.

Write back soon,

Your mother,

Demeter.

PS: you're eating cereal? good girl! I yelled at hades for not eating any let me know if it helps.

* * *

**AN: hope you liked it**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: CHAPTER 4 AND I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON**

* * *

Dear mother,

Yes I am aware fathers problem.

Poseidon blames Hades which it's not.

Something happened to make my husband angry though I'm unsure of what.

I'll speak with you soon.

Persephone.

PS: no it didn't help at all. My garden is so beautiful, mum, please try to get along with Hades, then he might let you come and see it.

* * *

**AN: HOPE YOU LIKED IT**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: ONCE AGAIN I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON**

* * *

Dear Persephone

Poseidon broke the oath so it seems Hades is the only one who has not broken it.

Zeus is out for blood.

The poor boy only learn the demigod not even 24 hours ago.

Now he's got to find his uncle's master bolt.

Yes.

He was offered a quest.

And he accepted it! He. Is. Twelve. TWELVE!

Oh and apparently on the camp border he was attacked by the Minator and right before he killed it -with its own horn and no experience- his mother was taken in yellow light.

I suggest you talk to your husband about that.

Love Demeter.

PS: sorry I haven't written in so long I've been busy.

* * *

**AN: I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I NO OWN PERCY JACKSON**

* * *

Mum,

Yes I know.

Yes he took the boys mother.

Hades thinks that the boy has the bolt and will 'give his mom that when he gets the bolt'.

I have to go I hear the dogs barking.

Persephone.

* * *

**AN: I HOPE YOU LIKED IT**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN**

* * *

Dear Persephone

Oh.

My.

Us.

He did it.

He brought back the bolt.

But the boy seems depressed about something.

His 2 companions look fine so I figured something happened to his mother.

And what is this I hear about Hades helm of darkness missing too?

Your mother,

Demeter.

PS: Why are you still there it's June already its past spring you should be here.

* * *

**AN: HOPE YOU LIKED IT**


	8. Chapter 8

Dear mother

Yes his helm was missing.

And Hades returned the boys mother to her apartment because the sea child returned it.

Yes you heard me right he also returned the helm of darkness to my husband.

Well not directly but he got it back for him.

They came then the bolt 'appeared' in their bag.

They left using some sort of pearl.

Later the furies came in and gave Hades his helm saying something about Ares having it.

The boy fighting Ares for it -and winning.

Then he threw it at them and told them to give it back.

Yes Ares got beat by a 12-year-old-only-trained-for-one-week demigod.

Sincerely

Persephone

PS I stayed because the spirits were going crazy and as queen of the underworld I needed to stay and help but they've settled down now so I'll be coming back for a few weeks


End file.
